How Disney's Pocahontas Should Have Ended
by Daisy Maybelle
Summary: Just a quick disclaimer/copy write comment! The characters in this story are made by Disney! I am just twisting the plot a little bit. With that out of the way... This is MY personal opinion of how Pocahontas should have ended it isn't facts or how it did end. Please feel free to comment below what could make the story better. Please criticism is better than saying good job. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Ok," I murmured.

"Really? Are you sure? This could impact your whole life, I-I only want what is best for you." John said with such sincerity I knew his emotions were real. I closed my eyes and pictured my life, going to the colonists 'village'. For some reason I couldn't see the wonders ahead. This would be an adventure.

"Daughter, if this is the path you've decided, it is the one I support." I looked at my father, such love and tenderness radiate him. My father, the head chief, has no weakness, even when he is saying goodbye to his only daughter. I looked back at John, he was smiling a mischievous grin. His lukewarm hand touched my cheek.

"Then it is decided, Pocahontas will venture forth with this young man beyond the big sea! Nakoma, go pack her things." My father thundered. I was so thankful, grateful the bullet didn't kill John, grateful I was finally seeing the world and awed that my father is learning to let go. The sailors came back from unloading the ship and came to retrieve John. And now me.

"Keep your goodbye's quick, ma'am." Thomas spoke when Nakoma came back with my bag of clothes and gave them to me. When I touched the bag I instantly dropped it and pulled Nakoma in a giant hug. I whispered past the tears, "I made something for you." I let my soul sister out of the embrace and grabbed something out of my pouch. Then I presented it to her.

"I can't believe it. You-you, don't mean..." Nakoma said.

"I mean it." I finished. It was just like my mother's necklace, but orange instead of blue. Nakoma gave me another hug and when we parted ways she said,

"Pocahontas, one of these days you have to teach me how to listen to your heart." I smiled. I would miss my dear friend but not a throbbing ache like I when I would miss John, more like a distant memory. I would come and visit. Some sailors grabbed John in his bed and carried him off to the ship. I said goodbye to others of the tribe and they wished me well. I boarded the tall ship. Men were everywhere, yanking ropes, dancing and laughing. I looked back at my home. What now seemed nothing but a speck of dust. Tears streamed down my face as I kept my eyes focused on my homeland.

"Goodbye old friend. I will come back. I have an adventure to fulfill."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you are able?" I questioned. John smirked at me and said,

"There is nothing I can't do with your love." He winked at me and the crew laughed.

"You aren't fully recovered. It's only been three moons since your...injury." I said. John seemed to have quieted down. He looked straight into my eyes and said,

"You are right. I was being a fool." He limped over to me and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. The crew grunted in dismay and the crowd of men slowly walked away. I looked into John's bright blue eyes and was shot with a firework of emotion. His eyes reminded me of the ocean next to my homeland. The ocean we were sailing right now was deep green. Tears trimmed my eyes and I willed my lip not to quiver. Much to my dismay, my lip did not obey the command. John saw the raw pain emotion written all over my face.

"Oh Poca, I know, I know." He whispered next to me. Unable to help myself, I threw myself into his arms. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back. He grunted in response and I hastily pulled away.

"I am so sorry, John! I keep forgetting about your…" I said. Forgetting was really easy these days.

"Don't be. Your touch is more soothing than any medicine." His eyes brightened with mischief. I smiled at his joke but I could feel homesickness seeping in my heart. I hugged him some more a little gentilly. When I pulled out of the hug for the second time I questioned,

"Where exactly in your village are we headed to?"

"Well, first we need to check up on my old pal, John Rolfe."


End file.
